In oilfield operations, safety systems typically are employed to manage unplanned well events, such as blow outs. For the well-drilling phase of such operations, conventional safety systems may include blow-out preventers (BOPs). BOPs are typically positioned at or above the surface of the formation, directly below the rig floor or at or near the mud line or ground level. BOP configurations such as this have a number of drawbacks.
Positioning a BOP at or above the surface of the formation exposes the BOP to potential damage from external forces that could render the BOP inoperable. For example, weather events can cause damage to a BOP positioned at or above the surface of the formation. Furthermore, human-operated machines or device such as vehicles, cranes, anchors or the like can damage a BOP located at or above the surface of the formation.
Thus, what is needed is an improved safety system for the drilling phase of oil and gas wells.